


A Little Weary

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam's a little weary of Gabriel's kink.





	A Little Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, person A has a hardcore kink (i.e., rape fantasy, breath play, etc.), Person B is weary about engaging in the kink

Gabriel lay on the bed next to Sam, a smile on his lips as he turned to look at his lover. He ran a hand across Sam’s abs and watched as Sam shuddered from his touch.

“Hmm,” Sam murmured to him, enjoying Gabriel’s fingers on his skin. He reached up and drew Gabriel to him, needing his lips against his.

Gabriel pulled away from him, a sly smile on his face.

Sam looked at him, confusion and curiosity swirled in his eyes.

“I have a secret I want to share with you,” Gabriel murmured as he licked across one of Sam’s nipples, hardening the nub and making Sam squirm at his touch.

“What - what is it?” Sam asked, breathless.

“I’ve always wanted to try something with you.” Gabriel said as he tongued at Sam’s other nipple. He heard Sam whimper as his teeth graze over the sensitive bud. “It’s kind of a little kink of mine.” He felt Sam’s body still and he raised his eyes to look at Sam.

Sam stared at Gabriel, wondering where this was leading to. “What?” He asked tentatively. 

“Have you ever heard of breath play?” 

Sam could only nod his head yes. He’d heard of it but had never had a desire to try it. But, for Gabriel he might be willing to. He knew Gabriel would never do anything to cause him harm. He was an attentive lover. But still, the weariness was there, in the back of his mind. His mind raced, there was so much that could go wrong with this. 

“I don’t know if I want to,” Sam admitted.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I would never push you into something you’re not comfortable with,” Gabriel said as he kissed Sam.

Sam turned his head from him, lost in his thoughts over Gabriel’s little admission. Everyone had something they harbored as a desire to try. Maybe he could indulge his lover this once.

“Okay . . . I’m, I’m willing.” Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes, saw the excitement that flashed in them. He shuddered, had he just made the wrong choice? 

“Are you sure? My hands will be wrapped around your neck, cutting off your air.” Gabriel pulled back as he spoke, wanting to make sure Sam was fully on board with this. He’d never force Sam into anything and he never wanted to hurt him. Sam was human after all and could be easily hurt if he wasn’t careful.

“Yes, I’m willing to try,” Sam said as he ran his hands down Gabriel’s arms. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax, to give himself over to Gabriel. He couldn’t help he moan that escaped his lips as he felt Gabriel’s hands on him, fingers running down his thigh, across the sensitive skin of his rim. He gasped as Gabriel’s fingers pushed into him, stretching him open. He gave a whimper as Gabriel withdrew from him, only to line his cock up and push in, 

Sam’s eyes snapped open as he felt Gabriel push into him. He drew his legs up, circling them around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him in deeper. 

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam hungrily, needing to taste him. “Ready?” he murmured against Sam’s lips and felt Sam’s head shake yes in response. “Love you,” he said as he brought his hands to Sam’s throat, wrapping his fingers around the delicate column of flesh. He applied a small amount of pressure, just enough to have Sam still underneath him as he thrust into Sam. 

When Sam didn’t fight him, he applied more pressure as his thrusts quickened. He watched as Sam’s eyes widened with the knowledge that his airway was being restricted. 

Sam opened his mouth, trying to say something, only to hear a cut off squeak. He felt Gabriel’s fingers relax against his neck and he gasped, taking in a gulp of air. He was able to catch his breath right before it was cut off again as Gabriel applied pressure, fingers flexing against his throat. He tried to groan as he felt Gabriel’s thrusting become faster as his own orgasm started to build. He brought his arms up, hands catching on Gabriel’s shoulders as he rode out the movements from Gabriel’s hips. 

Gabriel quickened his pace, thrusting into Sam with near brutality. He could feel his orgasm building and he chased it. Needing his release as he continued to press down on Sam’s airway. He felt the first of his orgasm hit and he thrust one last time as he came, pressing more, cutting of Sam’s breathing. He watched as Sam bucked up into him, his eyes rolling, showing the whites of his eyes as his own orgasm ran through his body. Gabriel pulled back, waiting for Sam to take the next precious breath of air. 

Sam’s mind exploded as his orgasm hit. He felt his muscles tense and finally relax as he came. He felt boneless as he rode out the after-wave of his orgasm as his vision blurred and whited out. When he was finally able to breathe and focus his vision he looked up to see Gabriel’s smiling face looming over him.

“That was incredible,” Sam croaked out as he came down from his orgasm.

Gabriel kissed Sam’s neck, trying to soothe the area. “You think that was incredible, wait until we try it with my angelic power.”

Sam groaned at the thought. “Are you really trying to kill me?”

“No, just trying to give you the most mind blowing orgasm ever,” Gabriel said as he pulled Sam into his arms.


End file.
